Arcadia
Arcadia was the capital of The Empire of Aquitania, a large cultural, artistic and industrial center, now the capital of Östilichen Festland in the Kingdom of Aquitania. Arcadia was home to the royal palace, the Royal Assembly and the Grand Archives Library Piazza. The City is located on the mouth of the Drakon River on the south coast of the Bay of Aquitania, the city has been around since the year 25 AB (Occupation Era) originaly as a Sevintrian town, built over the ruins of Vanashel, the old capital of the Aquitanii empire, which was founded in the year 4,700 BB. The city is an important commercial port, but also has a popular sports harbor and a growing enterprise business. The city was destroyed in a massive accident after a coup d etat in the late 29th Century, the city was then bombed by orders of the Aquitanian Assembly to prevent the rebels from desecrating it´s monuments. Many monument plans and original pieces were evacuated during the Second Great Schism and were later used to reconstruct it. Government buildings like the interior of the Aquitanian Assembly were reconstructed in the new capital, Königsberg. 'History ' Arcadia was declared a city by the king in the year 475 AB (Age of Old) and a coat of arms was given to it, seventy three years after the independence from the Sevintrian Empire. The growing trade, population and it´s central coastal position made king Alfred II Wolfker proclaim he desired to change the government to Arcadia, previously located at Norvolia. With this radical change, the city then doubled its boom and became the heart of Aquitania, there the arts flourished and all merchandise headed to the other countries in the Great Palms area was introduced through the Aquitanian city. Industrialization began in the city of Avaris, but by the year 1695 AB (Age of Rejuvenation), Arcadia was the largest manufacturer in the country and was a brilliant scientific center, penicillin was developed in Welkhomer building (today the tallest skyscraper) in the year 1927 AB and the first shuttles were sent to space from the Highcomer Base island 27 miles north of the city. Unfortunately, by the year 2094 AB, social and religious tensions were exploding into street bombings, Bann Galdeon III Ditritious of Arcadia declared marshal law (longest declared in the history of Aquitania, lasting an incredible 437 years), but that escalated the events and by the year 2537 AB a full scale siege on the city was organised by the oppositors of the Sevintrian chruch. The royal army was overwhelmed by the failed coup d'etat but nevertheless Arcadia fell in the year 2540 AB, officialy and fully igniting the civil war, fighting remained for over 265 years, a period in which many Banns were executed, including Bann Ferclade Ditritious of Arcadia, a descendant of Bann Galdeon the third, he was executed and his head thrown to the crowd while the executer shouted: "Here is your Bann, complain to him but careful not to disturb him". This continued throughout many cities, the monarchy was nearly abolished and attacks on innocents were frequent. Initially the sevintrian church was allowed to stay, but seeing how followers attacked non believers, king Bryce VI Wolfker of Aquitania exiled the church in the year 2796 AB, thus ending the longest civil war in Aquitania. Arcadia recovered quickly, and with the old buildings burnt down during the schism, many modern buildings were placed over the ruins, giving the city it´s other name: "The shining City", today the capital is a booming economical center and a landmark to Aquitania. HID45 "Ark enclosure Operation" With the rapid spread of the lethal virus, military and Arcadian police have sealed all highways that lead to Arcadia. Arcadia has no signs of the epidemic but the government is expecting it to hit soon, for the masses of infected refugees are huddled outside the eastern entrance to Arcadia on the Northern Coastal HWY. People are being tested for any sickness and then evacuated to Sommathia or to other allied countries. 100,000 people evacuated the city successfuly. 'Prussian Capture' The City was recaptured by the Prussians without any resistance, as the city mostly lied in ruins, the city is was reconstructed as it looked before the Second Great Schism. 'Transport System ' Arcadia is served by the Tridius Int´l Airport to the southwest and is connected by t he Northern Coastal Highway (NC1) from west to east. The Central Highway1 (C1) and Central Highway 2 (C2) from north to south. The Aquitanian Railroad Passenger System (ARPS) is extense and the most important rail lines are stationed in Arcadia: Connect1 (Connline1), Connect2 (Connline2), Connect3 (Connline3), Connect4 (Connline4) and Connect5 (Connline5), passenger service between cities is the largest and most commonly used in the country. The largest station in Aquitania, called the Highvault Bullet Railstation, located in southern Arcadia, handles 100,000 passengers a day and is the fastest and cheapest travel system in the country. The station has a high vaulted glass sheet roof, hence the name. The old station was originally called the Highdome because of its huge glass dome and opulent interior, but the latter was destroyed in the civil war. 'Infrastructure and Safety' The city of Arcadia is served by the Arcadian Royal Gendarmerie '(ARG), called "police" by most foreigners; additionaly it is served by the '''Arcadian Royal Fire Brigatte '(ARFB), "firefighters". These two being the most prominent authorities in the city. Other units, like the Office of Royal Intelligence Patrol (ORIP) only assists in the events of big riots or larger disasters; the 'Assembly of Flight Administration '(AFA) responds to air disasters and crisis. The '''Royal Civil Defense Teilung, has the job of protecting, evacuating and providing refuge to civilians in case of an attack, disaster or other similar crisis. 'Aquinn, Superintendent of Arcadia' In the year 2289, during the Great Schism, Frederick Arannack Fleiidinn, a scientist belonging to an old Aquitanii family, developed the first "City Superintendent", consisting of an Artificial Intelligence (AI) that coordinated public services, the traffic lights, warnings and alarms of the city, but because of the civil war he didn´t receive praise and was considered a "Flamed Demon" by the Sevintrian Church and was guillotined three months after announcing his invention to the public. Today the "AI" that manages most public activity in Arcadia is named Aquinn Arannack, simply referred to as "Aquinn" by the citizens, he controls the information centers, the trash collector trucks, public advertisements, the emergency alarm systems, the road signs, doing all of this with the help of a million cameras placed all around the city, Frederick Arannack is remembered for saving millions of people, and he keeps saving thousands today. The superintendent assisted in the August Arcadian evacuations. The system currently reports Arcadia as "Free of Infection". 'Recent Events' Category:Cities Category:Aquitania